New World in our Hands
by ClosureForKat
Summary: What if the real Allan Hyde was the Godric we all knew from True Blood, a 2,000 year old vampire? The whole cast has their secret of their own, two girls finding it out, where it lead to a whole new world. Godric/OC Eric/OC


**AN: This is my first time posting on Fanfiction. I do NOT own any true blood characters except for my OC's. I own the plot that you are not familiar with, please do not intend to plaigarize, i hope you will like the first chapter!**

**This fanfiction is for my friend, and I know she has a huge crush on Viking Eric Northman (Alexander Skarsgard) and I must say i love Godric (Allan Hyde), i mean who doesn't? He's gorgeous! *the date is made up... and im shoving allan hyde in there, cuz everyone wants to see him at comicon, am i right?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat POV<strong>_

''Hey Kat, are you ready to go?'' I heard my best friend Ara call from the other side our condo. Her high heel pumps clacking on the wood floor, as the sound became louder i knew she was getting close to my bed room.

''Yeah Yeah i'm coming!'' I shouted back, trying to find my checkered bag.

''Hurry up! I want to see Alexander Skarsgard!'' Ara had said as she entered my room. Looking back, her arms were crossed. Man did she look impatient.

_Were gonna be late, man how slow can she be! I sooo want to see Alex! She must really want to see Allan but at this rate it may be impossible. _

''It's not impossible, Ara. By the way I'm not that slow. '' I retorted. I rushed to my closet, but no sign of my bag.

''Are you looking for this? '' she held up my bag, a big smirk had shown up on her face.

''Where did you find it?'' I asked. I walked towards her, my combat boots pounding on the floor. I snached my bag out of her petit hands and walked out of my room.

''Well it was simple, it was under the pile of clothes that layed on your desk. '' she said walking behind me.

Ara and me exited our condo and headed to our drive way, where there was her red corvette and my black SUV, Chevrolet suburban. We had both shared glances at eachother.

''Were taking the suburban, i'm driving. '' I said holding up my keys and getting into the drivers seat. Ara soon followed into the passangers seat, buckling her seatbelt.

''I cant believe it. '' she had said. I stared back into the rear view mirror and drove off. I turned the radio dial to 99.9 THE BUZZ.

''What? '' I had finally answered. I turned to look at her, she smiled.

''Were going to comic con, meeting the cast of true blood!'' she yelled in excitement. I glared at her. I would always tell her to stop yelling, because im driving.

After 45 minutes we arrived at the convention in San Diego, the building was humongous! Other individuals started to enter, we soon followed after.

''We made it on time. '' Ara said grinning. By the look of the place it was packed, I couldn't see anything due to my 4''11 frame. I pushed through the crowd of people and arrived at the True Blood booth. I gasped at what I saw.

''Not so fast. '' I stopped her. She looked at me in confusion. My black hair falling on my shoulders.

''There not here. '' she said to me. It glanced at her, here eyes filled with anger. But there was something wrong.

''Wait one second, stay right here. '' I commanded here. She nodded here head as I turned around and left.

_Where are they?_

_Those son of a bitches they didn't show up on time!_

_I spent my money to visit and there not here._

_Now that a bummer, there not here. I wanted to get a hold of that one vampire Godric and drain him. What the hell why is that girl over at the booth staring at me oddly? Can she see my silver?_

''Oh my god. '' I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe it. The cast of True Blood are hiding something. That man wants to drain Allan. He must be out of his mind, there not actually vampires, he must be to caught up in fiction.

_There actually here! _

_Oh my it's Alexander Skarsgard!_

_Wow! Sam looks better in person!_

I turned around and bumped into a figure, knocking me to the ground, looking up i knew who it was.

''Godric. '' he stared at me.

''Sorry, i mean Allan.'' he smiled and gave me a hand. His hands were cold as ice. I flinched and let go.

''I am terribly sorry miss if my hands were cold, i just had a refreshing drink of soda.'' he said. His voice was soft and melodic, but i didnt buy it, not what after that strange mans views on them being vampires thoughts were. I got up and wipped off my leather jacket. I looked over and saw Anna Paquin walking towards us.

''Hi, Welcome to comicon, i see you've already meet Allan Hyde.'' she said with a southern accent.

''Thank you.'' i said politely.

''Allan can i talk to you for a moment please?'' allan nodded in response.

''Shes not human, not entirely.'' Anna said to Allan. With all the information im processing, True Blood can be real. I kept on eavesdropping and waited until he spoke.

''I think she knows about our secret? the existence of vampires? Before you came she had just called me Godric.'' he said.

''I cant read her mind.'' She pointed out.

''We should talk to her about this.'' the both turned and faced me.

_So all of the cast is here, im going for Godric, ill torture him with silver and capture him. With Sookie i'll get Phil to deal with her. _

''Look-'' i cut off Anna.

_Get everyone out of here now! Go find Bill and make sure everyone gets out here safe. _

Anna left running towards the both to Bill where he was with Eric and...ARA! Oh god, i need to get her out of here.

''What the-'' i had cut Godric off from speeking.

''Godric, save yourself.'' i said. I ran towards Ara, but id been hit by something hard, making me fly into the glass window. I fell back onto the ground, recieving bits of glass in my rib cage.

''Kat!'' Ara yelled, Eric must of noticed because he fled somewhere. Seconds later he had Godric by my side.

''I'm fine, Eric go help Ara. Keep her safe.'' eric left to go find my best friend.

The convention was empty, only godric and me.

''It's gonna be alright, i promise.'' godrics smooth words had said befor everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you like it? anyways im sorry if its really BAD. I was writing this quickly, ill try to edit it again to make it more descriptive and intriguing. Closureforkat xx<strong>


End file.
